


They loved each other, but it wasn't enough

by shescrazy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shescrazy/pseuds/shescrazy
Summary: Light and L loved each other intensely, but that wasn't enough.





	They loved each other, but it wasn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> I use the google translator, sorry for any error

And it was over, Light was on the stairs, feeling her life drain away, imagining that soon she would be dead already.

And then, what happened he always read in books and saw in movies, he saw his life as a great movie, the notebook, Misa, Ryuuki and especially, his love, L. Oh, how Light felt was confused, he lost , everything, the battle and his love, was strange, Light regretted the moment he saw L fall from the chair, his feelings were conflicting, although he knew he would go to emptiness, and was resigned to the fact, another part simply wanted to return In time to stop Remu, he wanted to hug and kiss L, he loved him, his greatest enemy, but that was not able to end his need to purify the world.

The sun was going down, so Light closed his eyes, after remembering so much and still alive, hoping to wake up in his bed, with his mother, sister and father, maybe he could meet L in another situation, or maybe he could just give up being Kira, but that would never take away his will to be the god of the new world, nothing would be able. At that moment, he wanted to die, his mind killing him with passionate thoughts about Le while cruel about what he wanted to do with that albino boy who ruined his whole plan.

And then when he took his last breath, the last thing he saw was an image of L, he wanted to feel it one last time, but when he found himself, he wasn't in that dirty place anymore, he was in a white, completely white place, As a room, and turned on his back, was the detective, his posture unmistakable, heard the noise of a silverware knocking on a plate, and then heard the voice that made him feel confused about his life, heard the The voice of the man I loved.

"I'm glad to be here with you again, Light-Kun."

And then the figure turned in the swivel chair that was, allowing Light to see the unmistakable face of his beloved.

\- I missed you, Light.

Light felt tears fall from his eyes until he ran toward the man and threw himself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could, just whispering.

\- Me too, Ryuzaki.


End file.
